Fire and Brimstone
by zammmie4eva
Summary: Lily's been a slave for as long as she can remember, growing up beside Princess Azula and Prince Zuko. Joining Zuko on his quest to find the Avatar, Lily discovers so much more about herself than she ever thought possible. Alongside a brash Earth Kingdom Princess and a band of new and unlikely friends, Lily must fight to hold onto what she holds dear, or risk losing it all. Zuko/OC
1. Chapter 1

Lily walked towards the battle arena, with her head down, tears brimming under her eyelashes. The gold chains around her ankles and wrists clanked softly as she walked. There was a gold neckpiece around her neck, with a chain coming from behind it, leading to Princess Azula's hand. From the neck there was a chain that attached to the one linking her wrists. She shivered, but it wasn't from the temperature. Her bare feet moved silently over the floorboards as she shuffled in behind General Iroh, lifting her head to see the young Prince Zuko, kneeling on the ground, ready to fight. Slaves were not normally permitted to see Agni Kai in action, but Princess Azula has _graciously_ given her a spot next to her. Lily knew she just wanted to see her suffer as her dear friend was hurt, she had always been closer to Prince Zuko than her and it amused Azula to make Lily watch. Through the silk veil that lay over her face, Lily watched as Prince Zuko stood and turned, ready to face his opponent, only to see his own father.

Lily wrung her hands nervously, the stress of the situation taking hold. She heard Azula chuckle as Zuko knelt before his father, begging for mercy. Lily closed her eyes, tears spilling over her face. Then she heard the scream, and she was sure this was the worst day of her life. She covered her mouth with her hands as she let out a strangled cry at the Prince's tortured scream. She felt sick. She wanted to run, run away from the horrible sounds, the terrible smell of burning flesh, she wanted nothing more than to run to Zuko and hold him, protect him and take away the pain, but she sat rooted in her place, until Azula tugged harshly at her chain and she got up, following the princess out of the arena, and trying to cry silently. She looked at General Iroh's wretched expression, and fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I'm coming with you." She said quietly, her chains making soft clinking sounds as she shuffled into the doorway.

"No." Zuko said hoarsely, his firm weak but firm. "I won't see you join me in banishment."

"You'd rather I stay here with your sister?" Lily asked rhetorically.

She got to the bed where Zuko lay, and reached up to his bandaged eye. He flinched away from her, and she let her hand fall.

"I swore an oath to serve you my lord," she murmured. "I would follow you to the ends of this world to uphold that oath."

"How sweet,"

Lily froze when she heard Fire Lord Ozai's voice filter through the door, and turned to see the ruler smirking at her and Zuko. Zuko looked away, refusing to look at his father, while Lily seized her courage, and glared at the Fire Lord.

"Perhaps you would be kind enough to explain to a lowly slave why you have banished your son and scarred his face Your Majesty," she said tightly.

"To teach him some respect." Ozai replied. "The same lesson that you still need to be taught it seems, my daughter's lessons haven't seemed to help."

Lily's courage faltered as she looked down at herself. As a slave, she didn't wear much clothing. She wore red billowing genie-like pants, and a red sleeveless crop top, showing her midriff. The revealing clothing only served to show her many burn scars that littered her body, a reminder of all the times she had stood up to the princess and been punished accordingly. Her eyes flickered from Ozai to Zuko. What more could they do to her?

"The only lesson you have taught him is how cruel his father is," she muttered darkly.

"Would you care to repeat that, slave?" Ozai hissed.

Zuko's good eye widened, and he reached over to grip Lily's wrist, shaking his head tensely, silently telling her to be quiet.

"Your brother is far more suited to the throne," Lily snapped, wrenching her arm from Zuko's grip. "You're nothing but a tyrant. What kind of man tortures his own child for speaking his mind?!"

" _Enough_!" Ozai snarled. "Clearly you have had too much luxury here, you have forgotten your place here slave."

 _Luxury?! She was a slave!_ Lily opened her mouth to retort, but Zuko reached over to her again and dug his nails into her arm, warning her to keep silent.

"After all, it was out of the goodness of my heart that were not immediately killed the moment my soldiers brought you back to the Capital. Any other scrawny Earth Kingdom girl would have killed for such mercy, but clearly you don't appreciate it. Let's see how banishment treats you instead, you will join my son in exile!"

With that the Fire Lord stormed off, unaware of the smug grin Lily was now sporting on her face.

"What have you done?!" Zuko cried. "You've done it now Lily, now you're banished with me!"

"Exactly." Lily said simply, and turned to smile at Zuko.

Zuko was stunned, he simply looked at her, not knowing what to say. Then, his one visible eye filled with tears, and he let out a choked sob. Lily rushed forward and put her arms around the boy as he cried, overwhelmed at her sacrifice. To Lily, it was no sacrifice, but Zuko didn't need to know that.

Lily sipped at her tea as Prince Zuko threw fireballs this way and that, going through his morning routine with his uncle watching critically. She glanced up at the sky through unveiled eyes, and hummed to herself as the ship passed iceberg after iceberg.

Her thin clothing did nothing to keep out the cold, but the prince had gifted her with a thick dark red cloak to wear over her slave outfit to keep her from freezing while they were in the South Pole. Her veil no longer covered her face, but only from her nose down, and she replaced it once she had finished drinking her tea. Her wrists and ankles were free from chains, and she thanked Agni again for letting her stay with the kinder royal sibling instead of remaining in the Capital. She could feel the sun, weak on her back, but it rejuvenated her, the sunrays giving her strength in this cold climate. Her attention on the sky was interrupted by a bright light off to the east, and she gaped at the sight.

"Prince Zuko! In the distance!" she cried, pointing to the light.

"Helmsman! Set a course for the light!" Zuko ordered. "Uncle did you see that? Do you know what this means?"

"I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh said dryly. Lily giggled.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be the Avatar!"

Lily sighed. She didn't want to discourage the prince, but they had been searching for the Avatar for years and there had been so sign of him. She didn't wish to upset Zuko, but she had lost faith in the quest before it had even begun.

"Or it could just the celestial lights, Zuko we've been down this road before," Iroh began.

"No General, a mysterious blue light, in a land full of spirits, can _only_ be a 100-year-old Airbender that no one's seen for a century." Lily muttered sarcastically.

"What does that mean?" Zuko snapped.

"I'm just saying that this Weird Light + Hopeless Quest = Avatar Sighting logic doesn't really wash," Lily shrugged.

Seeing Zuko's murderous glare however, she quickly backtracked.

"But you know, hey what do I know about tracking the Avatar right? It could totally be him, in fact I reckon it is, mysterious blue light out of nowhere it's got to be him," she stammered quickly as she sprang to her feet. "In fact, I'm going to go make sure the men's weapons are in tip-top condition, ready for battle and ready for anything the Avatar can throw at us. General, Prince Zuko, if you'll excuse me."

She high-tailed it out of there, sprinting down the length of the ship and downstairs to the armoury to escape the Prince's ire. His uncle would have to deal with him now, and besides she had chores to do. As much as she appreciated being away from Azula and Fire Lord Ozai, being stuck with a moody, overbearing prince wasn't exactly the lifestyle she'd expected when she came with him all those years ago. Zuko had changed in his banishment and Lily almost didn't recognise him anymore. He wasn't kind anymore, he was bitter and cruel and sometimes Lily questioned her decision to leave the Fire Nation, sometimes she even contemplated running away, back to the Earth Kingdom where she came from, but she would never leave. As unpleasant as he was sometimes, Zuko was all she had, and after they'd gone through in the past, she would never leave his side.

"Some thanks I get," she sighed, and went on with her chores.

"Well Lily, weren't you saying you wished something would actually happen just last week?" Zuko said as she joined him at the bow of the ship.

"Can't argue with that," she agreed. "But what if this isn't the Avatar?"

"It has to be." Zuko said, and then softer, "it just has to be."

Lily's eyes softened, and she rested her hand on Zuko's arm. "Then it will be." She half-smiled. "And you'll bring him back to your father and regain your place in the Fire Nation, I just know you will."

He gave a small smile. She giggled. "Is that a smile Prince Zuko? You haven't smiled in so long I forgot what it looked like,"

Zuko rolled his eyes at her. "You're hilarious."

"I know," Lily grinned. "But try to contain your excitement, you might pull something."

"Just make sure the men are ready for apprehending the Avatar," Zuko muttered.

"Right away Prince Firefly,"

"Lily!" Zuko shouted over her laughter, going red in the face. "What have I told you about calling me that?"

"That I…shouldn't?" Lily said innocently.

"Yes." Zuko hissed.

"Must have slipped my mind Prince Zuko," Lily smiled.

Zuko just sighed in aggravation, and Lily took pity on him.

"Don't worry, soon you'll have the Avatar, and we'll be on our way home."

Zuko's face softened for a moment.

"Even if this quest is pointless because your father is a crazy dictator who doesn't deserve this," Lily muttered under her breath.

" _What_?" Zuko said sharply, but Lily was already turning away, humming to herself and doing her best to appear innocent, like she hadn't said anything at all.

"Think we'll find anything General?" Lily asked as she joined Iroh at the Pai Sho game table.

Iroh looked thoughtful. "Truly, I do not know. But Zuko has a good feeling about it, and to abandon hope that the Avatar can be found…who knows what will happen to Zuko then."

"I guess you're right." Lily sighed, moving a tile across the board. "Anything to get Prince Zuko to stop scowling for five seconds."

Iroh chuckled.

"I heard that Lily!" Zuko shouted.

Lily winced. "Apologies Prince Zuko!" she called back, and looked down to see she'd lost the Pai Sho game.


	2. Chapter 2

She had heard of the Avatar, Zuko had told her the tales many times, so Lily had always been sceptical of Zuko's ability to actually capture him. Zuko was skilled – not the instant prodigy that his sister was, but Lily considered Zuko a better firebender because of his perseverance – but the Avatar was the _Avatar_. Now that they had him after the raid of the Southern Water Tribe, it wouldn't be easy to keep him here until they reached the Fire Nation. She only hoped Zuko knew what he was doing.

"Positive attitude Lily," she muttered to herself. "Positive –"

Suddenly, a gust of wind came down the hall and blew her off her feet. Landing with a yelp she saw a blur of orange as a person skidded passed at the speed of light. That Avatar?! Lily at once got up and ran to Zuko's room to inform him, but it was empty except for a staff. Curiously she picked the staff up and ran back out of the room, trying to find Prince Zuko, when the very person trying to escape the ship smacked straight into her.

"Hey! My staff!" a young voice chirped.

Lily looked down and gaped at the young boy with the arrow markings. _This_ was the Avatar?

"You're a child!" she cried.

"So are you," the Avatar frowned. "That's mine, by the way."

"Oh, this?" Lily held out the staff in question, and the Avatar swiped it from her hands.

"Yup! Thanks! I was afraid I'd lost it!" he smiled.

Lily heard guards coming down the hall, and in a fit of panic, she grabbed the Avatar and hauled him into a storage closet. The Avatar went to protest but she held a hand against his mouth, shaking her head. As she heard the guards ran past, she felt cold sweat run down her neck. What was she doing?! She was betraying Zuko! She was hiding the Avatar when she should have held him down for the guards! But looking at the airbender, big eyes widened with fright, she couldn't bring herself to believe this was right. When she'd heard stories of the Avatar, the brave and all-powerful bender that had turned his back on the world and hidden for 100 years, she hadn't expected a frightened 12 year old boy. He was a _child_. She simply couldn't stand by and watch him be killed.

But Zuko's honour…his mission…

She squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't just betray Prince Zuko, not after everything…

…

..

.

 _The slave girl rearranged the flowers in the vase sitting on top of Zuko's desk. He watched her with curiosity over his history book. She was new to the palace, she'd only been here a week, but something about her interested him._

 _He blamed her piercing green eyes. He'd never seen eyes like that before. Being only 7, and having never left the Fire Nation, that shade of green was foreign to him. The girl was his age, she had to have been taken from the Earth Kingdom, which interested him even more. He knew very little about the Earth Kingdom, and he found it odd that his father would have an Earth Kingdom slave in the palace rather than the Fire Nation servants they usually employed. Why was this girl so special?_

" _Um…hi." Zuko said awkwardly, glancing over his book._

 _The slave girl didn't answer, just blinked over at him, green eyes filled with surprise._

" _You know, you're supposed to answer a prince when he talks to you," Zuko said, a little annoyed._

 _The girl gasped, and fell to her knees._

" _I'm sorry! I didn't know!" she squeaked. "N-No one ever speaks to me. Forgive me Your Highness!"_

" _Hey hey calm down, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you," Zuko put the book down and rushed over to her, he knelt down in front of her._

" _I'm Zuko, what's your name?"_

" _L-Lily, Your Highness. My name is Lily." She answered, glancing up at the Prince. "I-I'm afraid I don't know much about serving royalty – but I can learn! I'll be a good ser—slave, just don't send me to the Catacombs!"_

" _What's this about sending you to the Catacombs?" Zuko frowned._

 _Lily looked down, like she felt guilty for saying anything. "Princess Azula said if I messed up they'd send me to the Dragon Catacombs."_

 _Zuko frowned further. Azula. Of course._

" _Hey. Lily?"_

 _Lily blinked up at him._

" _I'll tell you a secret. My sister always lies. Don't believe anything she says, no one's going to send you to the Catacombs." Zuko stood up, and offered his hand to the girl._

 _Lily took his hand and stood. "Really?"_

" _Really." Zuko smiled. "Doesn't mean you shouldn't try your best, but don't worry if you make a mistake or two."_

 _Lily gave a beaming smile back._

…

 _.._

 _._

 _He hadn't meant to be wandering around the gardens after dark, but he couldn't sleep. He couldn't get Lily's smile out of his head. She was the first non-crazy girl he'd met, and she was so nice. Zuko hadn't had a friend before. Lily would bring him snacks from the kitchens whenever he so much as hinted that he was hungry before dinner, she'd help him find his toys that Azula had hidden, and he laughed at his dumb jokes when she was cleaning his room. She'd always be smiling, whenever Zuko saw her she'd be smiling. How a slave could be so happy he'd never know._

 _He hadn't meant to hear crying, but he had. Somewhere in the dark gardens, there was someone crying. Zuko looked around, and finally he found her, crouching by a tree, holding herself in a ball._

" _Lily!" Zuko ran forward, but Lily flinched and scrambled backwards, shocking Zuko._

 _They'd been friends for weeks, what was wrong? She wasn't afraid of him was she?_

" _Lily, what – oh Agni!" Zuko gasped when he saw Lily's face. On the left side of her neck, there was an angry red burn mark, reaching as far as her jaw._

 _Lily's eyes welled with tears, but she didn't look away from the Fire Prince._

" _Lily what happened? Who did this to you?" Zuko whispered._

" _Princess Azula," Lily sobbed. "S-She said that, I was too pretty…that she couldn't have a slave prettier than she is…"_

 _Zuko clenched his fists. Azula._ _ **Of course.**_ _Unspeakable rage filled Zuko, and he shot fire out his clenched fist at a bush. Lily shrieked, and Zuko instantly controlled his anger._

" _Oh Lily I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he cried. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you I promise, come on, come back with me, I'll get the physician."_

" _I'm a slave, it's forbidden for the royal physician to treat me," Lily sniffled._

 _Zuko thought. "Then I'll wake Uncle Iroh. Come on Lily, come with me."_

 _Lily cried all night that night, while Zuko couldn't sleep through the sounds of her sobs. He heard her chanting under her breath through her tears, that she was ugly, that she deserved it, and other nonsense that he was sure Azula had convinced her of. Before dawn, he angrily confronted his sister, and warned her to never touch Lily again._

 _But like everything he said, Azula ignored him. And like always, Azula always got what she wanted._

…

..

.

"I can't." she whispered, voice full of tears.

She opened the closet and shoved the Avatar out into the hall. He looked up at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry Avatar, but I have to turn you in." she said sadly.

"My name's Aang," the Avatar said getting up. "And I understand."

"I'm Lily," Lily gave a teary smile.

"I'll go now, so you won't get in trouble. Nice meeting you Lily," Aang smiled and ran off, letting Lily breathe evenly again.

She closed her eyes, and yelled. "The Avatar went this way!" and heard the soldiers returning.

Hoping Aang escaped, she ran up to the deck of the ship to see him battling Prince Zuko. Just as she climbed the stairs, she saw Aang fall back and into the icy waters below the ship. She gasped. Had he drowned? She heard a girl scream, and she looked up to see people and a giant…buffalo? Flying through the air towards them. She started to run to Zuko.

Suddenly there was blast of white light, and the Avatar leapt out of the water, eyes and tattoos glowing bright. He started to attack everyone on deck, and Lily screamed as the tidal wave he created washed her away and tipped her overboard.

" _Lily_!"

She felt a hand grab her by the wrist, just before she fell out of reach, and Prince Zuko hauled her back up to the deck, grunting with effort. They fell back onto the deck, both panting hard.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked.

Lily couldn't answer, drenched in the cold water her breath had been taken away.

"Lily, are you okay?!" Zuko sounded desperate, and she looked up, forcing herself to nod at him.

He let out a breath, and growled as he glared behind them, looking at the Avatar, who was being held limp in the Water Tribe girl's arms. The boy went to run and retrieve Aang's staff, but Zuko leapt forward to grab it. In a game of tug-of-war between Zuko and the Water Tribe boy, Zuko ended up losing as he lost balance and fell overboard.

"Prince Zuko!" Lily cried.

She glanced over as the boy ran back to the Avatar, getting frozen to the ground by the girl who was trying to waterbend the soldiers heading towards them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Prince climbing back up the side of the ship, and she got up and ran after the Avatar and his friends. The soldiers had been stopped, she had to do something to stop them getting away. But she locked eyes with the young Avatar, who was looking at her with such sadness and sympathy, that she stopped still, unable to do anything but stare as his friends got onto the gigantic beast, and flew away. With a shriek Lily fell down as an iceberg collided with the ship thanks to the Avatar's airbending, making the ship even colder than it normally was.

"Lily!" Zuko shouted as he got up. "What were you doing?! You just let them get away!"

Lily looked up, and struggled to get to her feet as the angry prince towered over her.

"I'm not fighter Prince Zuko, what was I supposed to do?" she said in a small voice.

"Distract them! Something! Anything but _nothing_!" Zuko snapped. "Who knows how long it will take to track them down again!"

"You mean you're still going after him?" Lily's eyes widened.

"Of course I am! I need him to regain my honour!"

"He's a child!" Lily cried. "You can't seriously be considering murdering an innocent child for honour!"

"He's the enemy of the Fire Nation!"

"He's just a little boy!" Lily scowled. "There is no honour in the murder of children!"

"What do you know of honour?" Zuko hissed. "You're a slave! You've never had honour!"

"When I found the Avatar in the ship he didn't think to attack me, he introduced himself instead! If your places were reversed you would have killed me without a second thought. I may not know much Prince Zuko, but I know one thing, that boy has more honour than you will ever have –!"

Lily was cut off from Zuko swiftly backhanding her across the face.

" _Silence_!" he snarled. "I've clearly let you have too much freedom, these years in exile have made you complacent. Well no more, you're going back in chains, and you _will_ learn respect."

Lily was painfully reminded of the Fire Lord's words when he banished her and Zuko from the Fire Nation. She was led away by the guards, and while they reassembled her slave chains – tighter than they really needed to be – she bit her lip in shame. She shouldn't have said that to Zuko. Now she had really done it. She sighed, what had she signed up for all those years ago?

"Hurry and make repairs, or we'll lose his trail." Zuko ordered as they left the ship at the dock.

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh said.

"Ssh!" Zuko whirled around to face his uncle. "Don't say his name! If word gets out that he's alive, every Firebender in the world will be out looking for him. I don't want anyone getting in the way,"

"Getting in the way of what Prince Zuko?" General Zhao, one of Zuko's oldest pains in the neck, sauntered on up to them.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko growled.

"Commander now," Zhao corrected. "And General Iroh. Great hero of our nation,"

"Retired general," Iroh said.

"Well the Fire Lord's son and brother are always welcome in our ports. What brings you to my harbour?"

Zuko glared at him and said nothing.

"We're just having our ship repaired," Iroh told him.

"That's quite the damage. You'll have to regale me with the tale sometime," Zhao said thoughtfully.

Then he caught sight of Lily, and smirked. "And I see this young lady is still with you. I bet she makes a lovely piece of entertainment Prince Zuko,"

Zhao went to reach out to Lily, but Zuko took a step in front of her, glaring deeply at Zhao. "Don't. Touch. Her." He hissed.

"Oh come now Prince Zuko, might as well share the good stuff." Zhao chuckled. "The slave-girl is quite the beauty after all,"

"Her _name_ is Lily." Zuko snapped. "And she belongs with _me_. Leave her alone."

Lily let out a breath as Zhao shrugged and moved on to speak to General Iroh. The chains around her ankles, wrists and neck were beginning to rub sore, but she would get used to it in time. At least it was clear Zuko wasn't about to let anything happen to her, despite being still annoyed with her. Cautiously, she reached out to grip his tunic from behind him while Zhao's attention was on Iroh. Zuko's eyes flickered back to her and her frightened expression, and his eyes softened slightly, giving her the smallest of smiles. She smiled back, tightening her grip momentarily in thanks.

"Join me for a drink?" Zhao asked, turning his attention back to the Prince.

"Sorry. But we have to go." Zuko said stiffly, going to walk away before Iroh stopped him and accepted Zhao's invitation, ignoring the way Zuko git his teeth and muttered under his breath as he followed, motion for Lily to come with them.

Lily didn't like the way Zhao looked at her. She wished Zuko would let her wear less revealing clothing, her cloak was in her room and she shivered in the breeze. She was used to being stared at, when you're covered in burns and chained you get used to it, but the way Zhao stared was different, it made her sick to look at him. She shuddered uneasily under his gaze, not missing the way Zuko shot a dark glare at him every time his eyes wandered over her form, nor the way he walked a little closer to her as he did so. It made her feel safer, but not safe enough.

"…And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under Fire Nation control," Zhao was saying, though in truth Lily was paying little attention, as was Zuko by the looks of it.

"The Fire Nation will finally claim victory," Zuko muttered sarcastically.

"Two years at sea has done nothing to curb your tongue I see Prince Zuko," Zhao said. "So, how is the search for the Avatar going?"

Iroh at that moment tripped overed several weapons on their stands, looking sheepishly at the other two as they looked over.

"My fault, entirely." He said nervously.

Lily smirked at him, giggling quietly into her hand. Luckily, the two Fire Nation men arguing paid her no attention. The two argued a bit more, as they usually did whenever they say each other, and it took all of Lily's willpower not to roll her eyes. She'd probably get whipped if she did that around Commander Zhao. Then news came, revealing that Zuko had captured the Avatar, but he had escaped. Now Lily was paying complete attention, and her eyes widened as Zhao smirked and leaned in close to Zuko, menacingly.

"Remind me, how exactly was your ship damaged?"

"So, a 12 year old boy bested you and your firebenders?" Zhao mocked, as Zuko glared from his seat. "You're more pathetic than I thought,"

Lily was tempted to tell Zhao that it was her fault the Avatar escaped, but Zuko looked over at her in that moment, and made the tiniest movement of his head, shaking it so she stayed quiet. Why was he taking the blame for this? Why did he not tell Zhao she was at fault?

"I underestimated him once, it won't happen again." Zuko said instead.

"No it won't. Because you won't have a second chance," Zhao said.

"What?" Lily couldn't stay silent anymore, she leapt up from her seat, chains jangling. "This is Prince Zuko's task, set to him by his own father, you cannot take it away from him!"

"Lily sit down!" Zuko ordered.

"Be still child," Iroh agreed.

Lily reluctantly sat back down, eyes lowered. Zhao tutted.

"Travelling with you has obviously done the girl no favours, she's more ill-tempered than you Prince Zuko," he said disapprovingly. "Nevertheless, capturing the Avatar is obviously too important a task to leave in a teenager's hands, it is my task now."

"You can't do that!" Zuko shouted leaping up.

"I can and I will. Keep them here!" Zhao ordered before leaving the tent.

"Weasel." Lily muttered angrily as he left.

Zuko sighed and nodded his head, agreeing with her.

"We can't let him just take this mission away from you," Lily continued. "You're not going to just –"

"Trust me, I'm not." Zuko replied. "I will stop him. Capturing the Avatar is my only ticket home, I won't let Zhao get there before me."

Lily bit her lip, worried.

"When my ship has left, my soldiers will let you go," Zhao said, many hours later, as he stepped back into the tent.

Lily had been pacing, her chains clinking as she walked and grating on Zuko's nerves with every minute that passed. He couldn't bring himself to take out his anger on her and yell at her to stop for some reason. After all it was because of his decision that she was even in chains again. He himself was sitting restlessly, watching as his uncle drank tea.

"Why? Are you worried I'll stop you?" Zuko said glibly.

Zhao threw his head back and laughed. "You? Stop me? Impossible."

"Don't underestimate me Zhao," Zuko snapped, standing in defiance. "I _will_ capture the Avatar before you,"

"You're just a banished prince with one ship," Zhao sneered. "No allies, no home. Even your own father doesn't want you."

"You're wrong! When I deliver the Avatar, my father will restore my honour and rightful place on the throne!" Zuko protested.

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have forgiven you by now, Avatar or no Avatar," Zhao mocked. "But in the end, you're just a disgrace, you have no honour."

"Prince Zuko has more honour than you have in your little finger!" Lily shrieked, finally unable to take this attack on her prince lying down. "He is most honourable – and when he captures the Avatar he will return to the Fire Nation with honours you can't even imagine – he will be the greatest Fire Lord to have ever lived! You're just jealous of him!"

"Lily that's enough!" Iroh cried sternly, while Zuko looked at her in what could only be described as surprise.

"Jealous of this?" Zhao cackled. "That scar marks his shame, not honour."

"Maybe you'd like one to match then!" Zuko snarled, head snapping back to Zhao.

"Is that a challenge?"

"An Agni Kai. At sunset." Zuko growled.

Lily's eyes widened. An Agni Kai?! No! Not again! Zuko's gut-wrenching scream came back to her mind and she swallowed thickly, trying not to remember that last time he'd duelled a Firebending master.

"Well Zuko, it's a shame your father won't get to witness your humiliation. I guess your Uncle and this worshipping slave will have to do," Zhao then turned his hawk-like eyes to Lily. "In fact, once she witnesses your defeat, it will be any wonder if she wants to serve you any longer,"

"My place is with my prince," Lily hissed. "You have no honour Commander Zhao, I'd rather _die_ than serve you!"

Zhao laughed. "She's a feisty one isn't she? I can see you why brought her along,"

"Keep your eyes away Zhao, this is between you and me." Zuko snapped.

"Not exclusively. The slave will only serve one with honour. Whoever wins, gets that honour. And the girl." Zhao smirked.

"Then prepare to never get your hands on her!" Zuko's scowl deepened.

"We'll see." Zhao chuckled and left the tent.

"That was very foolish!" Iroh scolded. "Do you not remember the last time you duelled an Agni Kai?"

Zuko touched his scar, eyes growing cold. "I will never forget." He whispered.

Lily wanted to take that cold look away, but there was nothing she could do. Zuko turned his eye on her, and titled his head curiously.

"Lily…did you mean that? What you told Zhao?"

"Every word Your Highness," Lily smiled.

Zuko smiled, looking touched.

"But please be careful in the duel Prince Zuko. I would hate to see you hurt,"

"I'll be fine Lily. And don't worry, I'm not letting Zhao get his hands on you," Zuko promised.

"I know you won't." Lily said softly.

"Remember your basics Prince Zuko," Iroh reminded him.

"Good luck my lord," Lily whispered, her hands clasped together, expression worried. "I know you'll be amazing out there,"

She leaned up to kiss his cheek for luck, "But please be careful,"

After a second of shock, Zuko smiled and nodded to her, before turning to face his opponent. Lily could barely stand to watch, but she couldn't look away. After witnessing her first Agni Kai she had no desire to watch another, but the battle between Zuko and Zhao was intense, more even than the last she saw.

"He will be alright," Iroh comforted her, looking to her worried face. "He is strong and has purpose now."

Lily bit her lip, turning to the old general, and nodded hesitantly. She looked back to the battle and gasped, Zhao had the upper hand and was forcing Zuko back.

"Basics Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh called.

But Zuko, despite blocking Zhao's every attack, was finally knocked backwards and onto the ground with a blast of fire. He wasn't quick enough to avoid Zhao completely, so he rolled out of the way and knocked the Commander's feet out from under him, gaining the upper hand. Zhao lay on his back as the triumphant Prince stalked up to him, holding out his hands in a firebending position, ready to strike.

"Do it!" Zhao shouted.

With a shout Zuko blasted fire onto the ground by Zhao's head.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward,"

Zuko ignored him, and turned away. "Next time I won't hold back,"

With a roar, Zhoa got up and went to blast Zuko as he walked away, but as Lily shrieked, Iroh grabbed his fist and stopped him with a glare. Zuko spun around and went to strike at Zhao, but Lily sprang in front of him and held him back.

"No Prince Zuko! Don't spoil your victory for this!" she cried.

Zuko conceded, but glared harshly at Zhao.

"So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful." Iroh said looking disgusted. "Even in exile my nephew is more honourable than you. Thank you for the tea, it was delicious."

With that Iroh turned, and ushered on Zuko and Lily out of the arena, ignoring the steaming Zhao behind them.

"Did you really mean that Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Of course. You know jasmine tea is my favourite," Iroh said cheekily.

Lily giggled. Zuko looked over at her at the noise, his eyes falling to the gold chains binding her, and his face turned guilty.

"I'll remove those when we get back to the ship," he said quietly.

"But I insulted you and your quest Prince Zuko, it is only a fit punishment." Lily protested.

"You've more than made up for that," Zuko dismissed. "You don't deserve to be bound any longer."

"Thank you Prince Zuko." Lily smiled. "Always knew you were a sofite,"

"Hey." Zuko frowned.

Lily giggled. "What it's true, you're really a big cuddly platypus-bear inside. You can never stay mad at me, know why? Know why? Because I'm too adorably loveable,"

"Oh you think so do you?" Zuko smirked.

"Admit it you love me," Lily shrugged. "What would you do without me?"

"Maybe not get a headache every five minutes?"

"Aww don't be like that Prince Firefly, after all I did to stand up for your honour," Lily pouted.

"Lily! We're not kids anymore, stop calling me that." Zuko scowled.

"Not until you admit that you like having me around," Lily smirked smugly. "Be honest, you'd miss me if I weren't here Prince Firefly."

"No, I would not." Zuko said wearily. "Not at all. It'd be a welcome peace."

"Suuuure," Lily chuckled. "Whatever you say Firefly,"

"Lily!"

"Firefly."

"Lily would you cut that out?!"

"Cut what out Prince Firefly? The nicknames?"

"Yes!"

"Naw, is it annoying you?"

"You know it is Lily!"

"You're too uptight, it doesn't suit you. Lighten up Firefly, spread your wings a little more."

"Dammit Lily I swear –"

"What? Who's that? I'm not Lily. Don't know who you're talking about."

"Lily –"

"Sorry I don't know who you mean,"

"Lily!"

"Who?"

Zuko almost screamed as he glared at the grinning girl, trying to ignore the amused look on Iroh's face. He sighed.

"Please Firelily, just stop for five minutes." He said tiredly.

Lily giggled. "Now was that so hard Prince Zuko?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You're impossible."

"You love me," she stuck out her tongue at him, making him smile.

"Maybe. Doesn't mean you're not annoying," he teased.

"Doesn't make you not annoying either," Lily smirked. "Always running your mouth and getting into fights when we have an Avatar to catch,"

"Alright, I deserve that one." Zuko shrugged. "But you're not much better, shouting at Zhao like that, he could have decided to kill you for the insolence,"

"You wouldn't let him do that," Lily said simply.

"It might not be up to me next time. I won't be there to protect you all the time," Zuko said, looking out her meaningfully.

"You say that like I need protecting," her eyes turned hard.

"Lily could you _just_ –! Don't get yourself into trouble. I do enough of that myself, I won't have you mouthing off at people who have the power to hurt you – and that's everyone by the way. You forget I'm a Prince, I can get away with it more than you,"

"I never forget that you're a Prince." Lily muttered.

She didn't speak anymore on the way back to the ship, and Zuko didn't speak either. Iroh shook his head. Teenagers.


End file.
